It Runs In The Family
by charlandR5glee
Summary: Hi, my name is Nicole Duval, younger sister of Nick Duval, the warbler. Don't pretend that's not the first thing that popped into your head, because I know it was.   RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE! BASED SLIGHTLY OFF OF CP COULTER'S DALTON!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, yay, yay! My first story on FanFiction! No hates, but reviews would totally keep my world rotating on it's axis. If you like this story and want more of me, my Quizilla page is RoseTyler10.**

**By the way, this fanfic is based off of CP Coulter's **_**Dalton**_**, except I'm replacing Thad with the Tweedles, since I heard Jeff is the twins, and he's kind of important.**

**I don't own glee or the warblers, but if I did, the warblers would have a spinoff show by now.**

Hi, my name is Nicole Duval, younger sister of Nick Duval, the warbler. Don't pretend that's not the first thing that popped into your head, because I know it was.

I'm 16 and I have wavy brown hair that goes halfway down my back. Like all Duval's, I have deep hazel eyes, except mine have a ring of blue around the pupil from my mom.

I've been told that I look like that Kristen Stewart chick, but I'm not _that_ pale.

I hope.

Well, now that you know all the basics, let the story begin...

_**Chapter 1: Visiting Dalton**_

_There ain't no reason you or me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_Tonight, yeah baby_

_I gotta reason that you-u should take me home tonight_

By now, I was awake and slamming my palm onto alarm. The Edge of Glory stopped abruptly.

I rubbed my eyes and recognized today as a friday. One more day of torture until 2 days of awesome.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a black rocker tank top, ripped skinny jeans, a chunky ring and white earrings.

Once I applied my usual shady yet casual makeup, I grabbed my iPhone and went downstairs quickly to fix my dad breakfast.

I flawlessly made his over-easy eggs and buttered toast before making myself some scrambled eggs with a crackle of pepper.

How did I learn to make breakfast so well? In a nutshell, if it isn't high quality, I end up with a grade-A bruise or cut.

Harsh? Welcome to my world.

My dad came downstairs and I held my breath as he silently ate his breakfast, then left without a word.

Typical morning.

I grabbed my Aviators and my bright green leather jacket. Once slipping into my Joker Converse high tops, I was out the door as well.

As usual, I walked to school. Since the bus is for noobs and my dad would never _think_ of driving me to school.

Like mom did.

But, whatever. The past is the past.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of McKinley High.

A.K.A. Hell.

I walked through the double doors and witnessed a number of familiar faces get sprayed in red or purple slush.

All of them glee clubbers like me, but I never get slushied. I asked the jocks one time and they replied, "You're just too hot to slushy."

Perv.

As I cautiously walked to my locker, I was accompanied by Tina Cohen-Chang, my locker neighbor.

"Hey, Nicole!" Tina greeted, in her usual goth-style clothing. I smiled and waved back.

I flew through Science Honors and Social Studies, which left me bored to absolute _death_ in study hall.

Naturally, I ripped out my phone and began texting.

Who, might you ask? My brother at Dalton Academy, Nick (I know, I know, Nick-Nicole. Hilarious. Never noticed), or my home-schooled best friend, Makenna Taylor.

I texted both _*wutup? in sh boreddd*_

As I waited impatiently for someone to reply, I played Tiny Wings. What? It's massively addictive.

In a matter of minutes, I got a reply. From Nick.

_*nm in trig.. god i h8 trig*_

It took all of me not to smirk. My quirky older brother was in Trigonometry- his worst subject.

I replied, _*well try 2 get in SUM of wut ur teachr's sayin. u suk trig and u kno it*_

Nick's answer was, _*:( HURTFUL yet true.. k txt l8*_

I set down my phone as the bell rang. _How does he do it?_ I shrugged and headed off to lunch.

The rest of the day was as boring as it could possibly be, until glee club. My last set. I walked in to a full class.

"Gosh, am I late?" I asked, smiling, knowing perfectly well that I was right on time.

Still, Rachel Berry stalked up to me, "Well, everyone else sure got here faster than you."

I rolled my eyes and Kurt remarked, "Give it a rest, Rachel." I smiled knowing that no one would take Rachel's side.

Well, except Finn. But he shouldn't count.

Mr. Shue walked into the room and clapped his hands. "Okay, guys. There are _millions_ of songs out there. Out of the ones YOU know, there are probably a couple that you'd rather people _didn't_ know about."

Where is this going?

He walked up to the whiteboard and wrote down "_Guilty Pleasure_"

"Next week, you must perform your secret go-to song. And, to fix any future embarrassment before it starts," he glanced around, "Anyone who laughs at someone's song, has to pay the singer _5 bucks_."

Ooh, I could use some moolah like that.

Mr. Shue gestured to Rachel, "Rachel, you said you had something to say?"

Rachel beamed and stood up, prancing to the band to give them music sheets, "Why, yes, Mr. Shue. I wrote another original song last night and thought you all would like to hear it."

_Oh God_.

We all groaned. Once the music started, the entire glee club zoned out completely. I bet even Mr. Shue wasn't paying full attention.

I was thinking about my secret song. _What's my embarrassing song? _I bet some people could say _"Ooh, which one?"_ Nope. Not me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ear splitting bell. I raced out of the room and started walking home.

Once I reached my humble abode, I was greeted by a sticky note with that unfortunately-all-too-familiar handwriting.

**Your brother got mail. Bring it to Dalton or else.**

Taped up with it was an ivory-colored envelope. I sighed, pulled it off, and walked back down our driveway.

_Now how am I gonna get to Dalton?_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Miraculously, I walked into Dalton Academy's GIANT mahogany doors. I'd tell you how I got here, but that's beside the point.

The most important variable here is that I've never been INSIDE Dalton Academy. And let me tell you, it is _fancy_.

But, I still have no idea where I'm supposed to find Nick.

I chose a random guy walking through the lobby and tapped his shoulder. Alarmed, he spun towards me, holding a white spray bottle for self defense.

"Um, hi. Do you know where I could find Nick Duval?" I asked nervously.

The pale boy lowered his spray bottle. "Depends.. hmm, you don't _look_ possessed.."

I smirked, "Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm not. Got that shot a couple months ago."

The boy didn't laugh, "Nick should be in the Windsor dormitory, which is the last one to the right. If he's not there, ask someone who is."

I nodded and thanked him.

_Creep._

After walking back outside, I quickly found "Windsor." Once I got closer, I heard yelling an a colorful mix of curses.

I stopped before I entered, then thought, _what the heck_. And opened the doors.

The dorm was just as hectic and chaotic as it sounded from the outside. There was a sea of navy and red blazers chasing each other around. Music blasting from every which angle and a pungent smell I couldn't even describe.

I turned to be faced by a boy with slicked back black hair and warm brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Blaine. You look lost. Just tell me who you're here for and I can probably direct you to them."

I smiled, "Nick Duval?"

Blaine's jaw dropped, "_You're_ here for _Nick?_ Don't get me wrong, but Nick doesn't usually have girls like you dropping by for visits."

I started laughing, "You think I'm.. oh that's classic. But, no. I'm his sister, Nicole. And yes, it's ironic."

Blaine smiled and nodded, "Okay, well Nick is in dorm 36, which is upstairs in the left-side hall."

I thanked him and went up the stairs. After walking a little bit, I found the dorm labeled _36_.

Here goes nothing.

I knocked on the door and an extremely blond head popped out.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure _you're_ not Nick..." I pointed out.

Blondie smiled, "That I am not. I'm Jeff, Nick's roomie. The person in question would be right a-there." he dramatically pointed to the other side of the room, where a brunette with hazel eyes looked up at the mention of his name.

Nick.

He grinned at the sight of me. "Hey! What brings you here?" I held up the mail and tossed it to him.

He looked at it and ripped it open. Then he smirked, "You're still getting _Sports Illustrated_ from when I subscribed?"

I glanced over to see the subscription ending notice. "Not for much long, I guess."

Nick looked up, "Oh! By the way, Nicole, this is Jeff Sterling, my roommate. Jeff, this is Nicole, my younger sister."

Jeff smiled at me and I felt a tingle in my gut.

_What the-_

"Oh, ow egakly id ooh et eewe?" I looked over to see Nick with a mouth full of Red Vines that appeared out of nowhere. I gestured for him to throw the box to me and he did.

I waited for Nick to chew the Red Vines and replied, "Try again." whilst biting down on 2 and tossing the box to Jeff.

"How exactly did you get here? I know for a FACT that you don't have a car." Nick asked.

I sighed, "Long story or short story?"

The boys grinned, "BOTH!"

I laughed and began, "Well, long story is I took 2 buses and walked half a mile. Then, I walked into the lobby and asked some pale black-haired dude for directions and he nearly sprayed me with his bottle thing."

Jeff and Nick smirked, "Dwight." I nodded and continued.

"Sure. Anyway, then I walked into this crazy dorm and a guy named Blaine directed me here."

Jeff swallowed his Red Vines and threw the half-empty box at Nick's forehead, "And the short story?"

I smiled, "Through the door!"

We caught up for a few minutes, until I stood up, "Well, I guess I better start the journey on outward."

"Uh, Nicole?" Jeff asked. He was looking out the window. I walked over and saw what he meant.

It was raining buckets.

I cursed under my breath and Nick glanced at me protectively. _Oh, come on. I'm not THAT young._

Jeff sighed, "Okay, you can NOT be walking half a mile and waiting for buses in THIS crazy weather." Nick nodded in agreement.

"I guess you'll just have to stick around for a while.."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Fun."

Jeff chuckled, "Oh, come _on_. We're not _that_ bad."

I shrugged, "Well, considering since I've only met 3 people and more than half of them are surely insane..."

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other, "Well, then lets introduce you to some people." And they each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me out the door.

In the hallway, we were met by a smallish boy with straw-colored hair. "Hey, Reed!" Nick greeted.

The boy looked up and smiled. His eyes fell on me, "Hey guys! Who's this?"

Nick threw his arms around me, "My sister."

Reed's eyes widened, "_YOU'RE _NICK'S SISTER?" He asked, very loudly. The entire hallway went silent and I'm pretty sure I heard a few people run up the stairs to look at me.

I mean, yeah, I have a good body, but _come on_.

Nick intersected, "Okay, guys. Blink before your eyes glaze over. This is my _sister_ here."


	2. Chapter 2: Singing & Skype

**Hey hey hey! Wutup?**

**Anyways, thanks a BILLIOn for all the support on my new story! Thanks ESPECIALLY to KlaineLuneville for writing me a REVIEW! WOOTWOOT!**

**Soo, I took a look at the first chapter and compared it to other stories on FanFiction... wow, it's short. But, it's like 8 pages long on Pages (it's like Word for iMacs).**

**But, oh well. That's the length you can expect for a bit SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

_Chapter 2: Singing and Skype_

Once all the creepy boys were done ogling at me, they went back to whatever it is they were doing.

2 boys walked up to us, smirking. One was African-American and the other was more Oriental (no, I'm not racist; it's just the first thing I noticed). The Oriental one laughed, "Way to make a scene, Reed!"

Reed tried to storm away, but ended up tripping on a roll in the carpet. Meanwhile, Jeff introduced the boys to me. "Nicole, this is Wes and David. Wes, David, this is-"

David cut him off, "Yeah, Nicole. Nick's sister. We have ears." They gestured to their ears to prove it. I smirked.

Barely, just barely, I heard the familiar sound of a Nerf gun reloading. I casually turned my head and, from the corner of my eye, I saw 2 strawberry-blond boys with Nerf guns pointed at us.

"DUCK!" I yelled and they all hit the deck just as the guns fired. I swiftly grabbed the bullets and threw them at the "assassins." The bullets hit them square in their chests and they dramatically seized up and fell to the floor.

I turned around to see all the boys except Nick's jaws dropped. "What?" I asked innocently.

Wes pointed to the twins, at loss of words.

David finally sputtered out, "You- but- how did you-"

I answered his barely question, "Okay, let's think. I was raised in the same house as Nick..." Jeff shook his head.

"No. It's just that... no one ever gets them."

"Ever." Wes added for emphasis. I raised my eyebrows. Hearing a whistler dart coming my way, I reached my hand behind me and grabbed it before it could make contact with my head.

From afar, I heard someone stomp their foot in frustration. The group of boys surrounding me looked at me as if I had just turned into a pile of marbles. Since it looked like none of them were gonna snap back to reality any time soon, I walked over to meet my attempted murderers.

The 2 boys were talking, so I crept up behind them and, while one of their mouths was open, I slid the bullet between their top and bottom jaws flawlessly. Then just walked away.

One of the boys in that room stated dreamily, "Hot." I turned around and raised my eyebrows, and he babbled, "And by that I meant, is it hot in here? Anyone else feel that? Maybe the air conditioning isn't on, because sometimes, in these unifor- I'm just gonna go." He suddenly stopped talking and fled the room. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

########################

Later on, we were sitting in the common room of Windsor. Nick looked around, "Where's Jeff?"

I shrugged and Blaine added, "I think he went back to the dorm to find something a little bit ago." Wes groaned.

"Nicole, can you go get him?"

I arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why can't one of you guys? For all I know, he could be changing!"

David rolled his eyes, "He's not gonna be _changing_."

Nick added, "And we're boys and we're lazy." I smirked. "You said it, not me." and then went to find Jeff.

I knocked on the door and he hastily opened it. Jeff was searching around the room for something. I walked over to him and smiled, "Lose something important?"

He looked up and seriously stated, "Yeah, my phone." I stifled a laugh.

"I had no clue boys cared that much about their phones." Jeff shrugged.

"Totally. We need them to calculate long problems and look up big words." he said in a total straight face.

I nodded, and within 2 seconds, we burst out in laughter. Once we gained control, I pulled out my own iPhone. "Here, give me your number."

Jeff blushed slightly and I quickly added, "To find your phone! I can call you and find your phone!" I was red now, too.

Still, the blond typed in his phone number, and I pressed send.

As the phone went off, Jeff's eyes widened in realization of his current ringtone.

_Spell, dodge, too many passengers, dramatic turn_

_How does that hold him up?_

_First time he touched a girl_

Instinctively, I sang along while following the sound. Jeff looked at me in disbelief, "You _know _this song?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's the song for the Harry Potter literal trailer. Know all the words." I bent over and found a green iPhone between the wall and Jeff's bed.

Glancing over, Jeff was still searching around the room, so I daringly added my number to his phone. Then, sat up and asked, "Looking for this?"

He smiled and grabbed it, and we headed back to the common room.

/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\V/V\

Once we returned, Nick randomly had a guitar and was strumming it. So, Jeff and I sat down.

Finally, I said what was on my mind, "Has anyone ever told you that you look _exactly_ like Draco Malfoy?"

After a moment of silence (beside the initial noise that is Windsor), Jeff grinned widely. "That has got to be, without a doubt, the BEST complement anyone has EVER given to me." He high fived me and continued smiling.

I got up and walked over to the fridge to get a drink, when I was met by Reed. He was smiling, "You _liike_ him..." he sang coyly.

I blushed and smacked his shoulder playfully, "Do not. He's my brother's best friend!"

Reed just grinned wider, "Ooh! A forbidden romance. How _romantic!" _I laughed and walked away from the silly boy with a cup of water and sat back down.

I heard Nick playing the beginning chords of one of my favorite songs, _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5. When he got to the second part of the first verse, I had trouble keeping in my laughter.

Around halfway through, Nick stopped abruptly and asked, "Okay, what's so funny?"

I smirked, "Your voice. It's not right for that part." Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, Miss I-Know-Everything? Then why don't you do it?" I sighed and added, "But, you need to do it with me."

Nick reluctantly agreed and began the song again.

_Beauty queen of only 18_

_She was having troubles with herself._

_He was always there to help her_

_But she always belonged to someone else._

He gestured to me and I began my part, feeling Jeff's blue eyes on me.

_I drove for miles and miles and_

_Wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times but_

_Somehow, I want more._

By now, some of the boys that were harmonizing with us. Nick and I glanced at each other and began singing together, smiling.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_As her if she wants to stay a while._

_And she will... be loved_

_And she will... be loved_

Nick concluded the song and the room erupted in applause. I smiled and was, for the first time in a while, happy.

The next morning, I jumped out of bed and readily applied concealer to my new shiner, which was given to me promptly after I got home late last night, along with a kick in the ribs.

After sliding into my ACDC T-shirt and pink sweats, I put in black flower earrings and a gold ring. Finally finishing off with mascara and cookie dough lip smacker, I snooped downstairs and onto my laptop.

Opening up Skype, I saw that a LOT of people had already been on for a while. For the first few minutes, I just kind of watched everyone else chat.

WhoYaGonnaCall: ?

SecretAgent6: GHOSTBUSTERS!

SickAwesomeNastiness: I ain't fraid no ghoosts

IAmNumber3: WOOTWOOT!

GoldenBerry: Do any of you have lives?

SatinA: No, Berry. The question is, do YOU have a life?

PuckUp: ouchhh

GavelGuy11: You want some OINTMENT for that BURNN?

AngryBlackbirds: Uhhhh

LoudNProud: What have I just logged on to?

BroadwayBoy8: Chaos

$prk|y: my head hurtsssssss

PuckUp: Maybe that's because your brains so tiny it can't make sense of the simplest things

IAmNumber3: O.O

_I finally felt the need to join in_

SpOiLeRs: WTF Puck!

SecretAgent6: Not cool dude

$prk|y: :'( iz tht tru?

SatinA: NO! of course not!

TweedleDe: In fact, your brain is probably GIGANTOR!

TweedleDum: YEA, and it still fits right into your pretty little head!

SpOiLeRs: Are you guys suggesting that her head is BIGGER ON THE INSIDE? :x

HarryFreakinPotter: HELL YES!

SickAwesomeNastiness: BAHAHAHA

Belieber24: Aw yea, buddy

$prk|y: Aw thanx guys :D

SatinA: Puckerman, I'll deal with you later

PuckUp: gulp

HarryFreakinPotter: I want to go to Pigfarts

FInn: then go to pigfarts

IAmNumber3: You can't just GO to Pigfarts!

SpOiLeRs: Its.

SpOiLeRs: On.

SpOiLeRs: MARS!

HarryFreakinPotter: :)))) Duvals are fun.

KazooKiller: WAITWAIT WOAH! SpOiLeRs is Nicole?

SpOiLeRs: No duhh

SecretAgent6: You just got like 10x more AWESOME!

SpOiLeRs: WOOTWOOT!

GoldenBerry1: I wanna be awesome.. :(

SatinA: well, your not

SpOiLeRs: :P

LoudNProud: don't you crazies eat breakfast?

BroadwayBoy8: oh, I am.

TweedleDe: OOH OOH KURT CAN U MAKE US MORE OF UR MAGIC COOKIES?

TweedleDum: Pleaseeeeeeee

WhoYaGonnaCall: I swear, there's something supernatural about those cookies..

SpOiLeRs: Maybe he spiked them ;)

FInn: hey, kurt. if ur making cookies, drop some off here, will u?

TweedleDum: NO SHARE! NO SHARE!

TweedleDe: NOOOOOO SHARE!

AngryBlackbirds: ...

LoudNProud: lolz

GoldenBerry1: I feel pretty, oh so pretty

BroadwayBoy8: I feel pretty and witty and GAY!

GavelGuy11: ...

PuckUp: not happening

IAmNumber3: not a shot

SpOiLeRs: Hey, Dwight, have you ever considered some bronzer... or a tanning bed... or SUNLIGHT?

WhoYaGonnaCall: hurtful..

BlondeBeauty07: Finn, what is UP with your skype name?

FInn: I thought we were supposed to put our real name!

KazooKiller: Then why is the i capitolized?

FInn: I'm not good at typing OKAYY?

**JUST IN CASE OF CONFUSION!**

**Blaine: HarryFreakinPotter**

**Kurt: BroadwayBpy8**

**Wes: GavelGuy11**

**Jeff: SecretAgent6**

**Nick: IAmNumber3**

**Ethan: TweedleDe**

**Evan: TweedleDum**

**David: KazooKiller**

**Dwight: WhoYaGonnaCall**

**Rachel: GoldenBerry1**

**Finn: FInn**

**Puck: PuckUp**

**Quinn: BlondeBeauty07**

**Tina: AngryBlackbirds**

**Artie: SickAwesomeNastiness (LOVE that one!)**

**Sam: Belieber24**

**Nicole: SpOiLeRs**

**Santana: SatinA**

**Brittany: $prk|y**

**Mercedes: LoudNProud**


	3. Chapter 3: Flirting and Justin Bieber

**Hi hi, people! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Cross-Country skiing just started and I'm at practice till 4 every day and when I get back, I'm cold and tired.**

**WAIT! Before you start reading, I have 2 things to say: Thanks sooo much to everyone who favorited this story and whoever reviewed! You know who you are.. 0.o**

**Disclaimer: Oh, come **_**on**_**. I'm pretty sure I'm not Ryan Murphy. I'm just a hopeless romantic gleek.**

**ALSO! I need help and Nicole needs a job. Any ideas?**

_Chapter 3: Flirting and Justin Bieber_

I sighed and leaned back into my computer chair. I need to work on my glee club assignment.

Problem is- I don't know what to do!

I could do McFly, but I'm sure most of them are tragically unaware of their pure awesomeness.

So they'd be more confused than Brittany and Finn COMBINED.

Yeah, I went there.

So, I went to where Nick goes to think. The TV.

As I turned it on, some Just Dance commercial was going, and they were playing a song that caught my attention.

I rewinded it and identified it as Love Me by Justin Bieber.

Gosh, I used to love that song... and now I've found my glee song.

Well, that was easy. I turned off the TV.

Suddenly, the otherwise quiet room was shattered by my text tone, the chorus of _All About You_ by McFly.

I glanced over and saw that I didn't have the number. My stomach dropped as I read it.

_*hi nicole wutup*_

Being me, I quickly responded,

*_who r u and how did u get my number. tell me or ill call the cops*_

In a few minutes, the maybe-creep responded,

_*WOAHWOAH its Jeff i got ur # bcuz u put it in and DONT BRING THE PO-PO INTO THIS! WHATEVER U THINK I DID, IT WAS EVAN! THERES MORE THAN 1 BLOND AT THIS SCHOOL U KNO!*_

I smirked at his reply and added his number to a new contact labeled Jeff:)

_*o ok :P*_

'_facepalm' soo u nevr answered my ?...*_

_*im practicin my song 4 glee*_

_*OOOOO wut is it?*_

_*love me by jb*_

_*... BAHAHAHAH ur doing a song by BEIBER? ohh, classic.*_

_*soooo wanna slap you right now...*_

_*o.0 WELL THEN*_

I smirked, closed my phone and went to get the mail.

To my utter delight, there was one unmistakable dark green envelope with at least 5 different stamps, showing that it has traveled through a few countries.

Who was sending me mail from a distant country? My pen pal, Rory Flanagan.

I ran back inside, ignoring all the other mail and bills. Eagerly, I jumped onto the couch and tore open my letter.

There, in slightly lopsided cursive black ink, was a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Nicole,_

_How have you been? I'm guessing school has started for you? You better be getting good grades :). How has you dad been treating you? You really should do something about him. The way he treats you... Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for sending me that mix cd of American Hits. I loved every song, especially Sweet Caroline and Let It Be. The only problem being that I play them so loudly that my mother starts yelling at me things I'd rather not translate, if you know what I mean. Got a surprise for you... You'll see in a week or so... And just to drive you BONKERS, I'm not even going to give you a hint._

_Yours Truly,_

_Rory Flanagan_

I bit my lip at the thought of a WHOLE WEEK of thinking about what his "surprise" will be.

Because I'm just that impatient.

I ran up the stairs to grab my signature blue stationary and purple gel pen. Once I'd gathered my materials, I began a letter in reply;

_Damian,_

_You. Are. EVILL! What am I supposed to do for a WEEK of wondering what the hell you're talking about? Ugh, you're gonna kill me. I KNEW you'd love the cd, though. Especially the classics like the ones you mentioned. You know perfectly well that if there was any safe solution to my dad, I would've already done it. But, I'm fine at the moment. And, as usual, my grades are up to speed and above average still. And yes, I just answered all of your questions in the complete opposite order JUST BECAUSE I CAN! :)_

_Also Yours Truly,_

_Nicole Duval_

I grabbed a postage stamp for international mail (you know, the type Rory never uses) and slapped it on the front of the envelope after labeling both our addresses in the appropriate places.

Within 4-5 days, it'd be in Europe.

**************MEANTIME, AT DALTON ACADEMY...**

The door to Windsor dorm 36 opened and closed.

Jeff looked up from his Accelerated Math homework to see Nick, his roommate, standing before him.

"We need to talk. Like, right now." he stated seriously.

Jeff nodded, eager to get away from the infinite algebraic expressions that NEVER SEEMED to have an answer. He grabbed his coffee and took a nice, long drink from it.

Nick plopped into a yellow bean bag chair. He sighed, then blurted out, "I know you like my sister-"

Whatever coffee remained in Jeff's mouth was suddenly sprayed into the air. "What?" He asked, frantically.

Nick calmly repeated himself, "I know you like Nicole. And don't even try to deny it after that whole dramatic-coffee-spit-take thingy."

The blonde boy realized how the odds were stacked against him, "Listen, Nick, I-"

Before he could babble on, Nick finished his thought, "And I'm fine with it."

_Whoa. Was NOT expecting that one._ "Say, what?" Jeff asked, deeply confused.

The dark-haired boy explained himself, "Well, think about it. I'd rather have her date YOU than anyone else at Windsor... or Stuart for that matter... Anyway, at least she likes someone I'm close to and trust completely, not some jock-player I barely know, like the rest of 'em at McKinley."

_He speaks the truth._ After a moment, Jeff identified a fact hidden in his little epiphany (**A/N: VOCAB WORD! WOOTWOOT!**) and his eyes popped, "Whoa, whoa, wait. She likes me back?"

Nick rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, duh!" he smirked, "Don't you see the way she looks at you as if you're going to dissipate (**A/N 2 in a row! I'M ON A ROLL!**) any second."

Jeff shrugged, "I dunno, man. Maybe it's just twin telepathy or the fact that you've known each other since before she was BORN!"

Nick just shrugged and opened a bag of Doritos.

**########Back to McKinley###########**

I walked into Glee club on Monday, ready to do my song. Ironically, I sat down just as the bell rang.

WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

Mr. Shue walked in and clapped his hands, "Alright, guys! Who's up first?"

Brittany's hand shot up and he called on her. Eagerly, the blond girl skipped to the band and gave them sheet music.

Turns out, she sang Yellow Submarine, by the Beatles. "It's totally my favorite song.. Next to Britney." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her ditzy-but-lovable personality.

As Tina leaped onto the stage to sing some Ancient Asian hymn of praise, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I glanced down to see that Jeff had texted me. I forced back a smile and opened it.

_*Hello hello hello! -J*_

_*I c that ur signin ur txts now..*_

_*yea.. dont wanna confuz u again o.0 -J*_

_^.^ here ill join u -N :D*_

_*Shoot, urs is bettr than mine -J*_

_*U KNO IT SON! -N :D*_

_*o.0 #steps away slowly# -J*_

_*WELL THN! soo wutup daltn? -N :D*_

_*o u kno, usual. Wes chasing Nick bcuz he stole his gavel. Just da norm. -J*_

_*bahaha he would... -N :D*_

I was startled when the final bell rang, since Glee is my last set of the day. "WHOEVER DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO SING TODAY WILL SING NEXT TIME!" Mr. Shue announced as we filed out.

Before I could leave, I heard a masculine, yet feminine voice call out my name, "Nicole, wait!"

I turned around to see none other than Kurt Hummel. Which is quite strange since he usually never acknowledges my existence.

"Yess?" I asked, cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me you're Nick's sister?" He exclaimed, face filled with glee (ignore the irony).

Not what I expected. "Uhh, I kinda guessed it was obvious. Nick Duval- _Nicole_ Duval..."

Kurt shrugged and flicked it away, "Oh well. I heard from Blaine and Reed. By the way, Reed also happened to mention one other tiny detail..." A grin spread across his face.

I paled. Reed's the one who knows I like Jeff. Shit.

Kurt giggled, "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't tell a soul, and I actually mean it. But, let me just say, you two would be _adorable_ together!" he squealed.

I smirked, "More adorable than Klaine?" Yes, I had gotten filled in on Kurt and Blaine's couple name.

The boy laughed and asked, "Soo, what song are you doing tomorrow?"

I blushed, "Love Me by Justin Bieber. But, I was thinking of doing a more Rock version- like the way R5 did it." **(A/N WOOTWOOT!)**

Kurt nodded in approval, "Nice choice. But, you can't do it dressed like _that_." he gestured to my current outfit and I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse-"

"You need to _be_ the song! In other words, we're going shopping." Kurt declared.

####################

On Tuesday, Kurt actually drove me to school to make sure I was wearing the outfit we'd bought the previous day.

It was a black tank top with silver zippers across the middle and a blue denim vest with matching skinny jeans and dark purple nail polish

I had on metallic silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner with pink blush and pale lipstick.

Finally, I had on silver bangles and black feather earrings with my Ray-Bans tucked in the dip of my shirt. And, after Kurt's protest, I ended the look with studded black converse high-tops.

And let me just tell you, I got some more-than-friendly looks walking down the hallway that day.

In glee club, Kurt did a song from Little Women, Santana did that Spanish song from Cheetah Girls 2, and Finn did Bet On It from High School Musical 2. By then, Kurt couldn't stand it and yelled, "Nicole wants to go next!"

I flushed, glared at Kurt playfully, and hopped to the front. Santana commented, "Nice outfit, Duval!"

I smiled as the music started. Since it was Rock version, most of them didn't realize what song I was doing (with the exception of Sam and Kurt) until I started singing.

My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me

I guess I'm just a sucker for love

'Cause honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'

'Cause you're my angel sent from above

Baby, you can do no wrong

My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya

With me, girl, is where you belong

Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

People try to tell me, but I still refuse to listen

'Cause they don't get to spend time with you

A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love

Oh your love, oh

Baby, you can do no wrong

My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya

With me, girl, is where you belong

Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

My heart is blind, but I don't care

'Cause when I'm with you, everything has disappeared

And every time I hold you near

I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

Love me, love me, say that you love me

Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me

Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me

By the end, everyone was simply starstruck.

**Okay, guys! I'm gonna do a Christmas chapter soon, I'm just REALLY behind (as you can tell). HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Transfers

**Wutup fabulous readers!**

**I'm backed up beyond belief (alliteration of the EPIC WIN!) and I know I have the plot timing screwed up, but in this chapter, we will have both Blaine AND Rory transferring.**

**I KNOW, I KNOW what you're thinking *OMG, there's like a 4 episode difference between the transfers. You're such a fail whale!***

**Well, you know what I have to say to that? *It's only THREE episodes and fail whales are SICK AWESOME NASTINESS!***

**That's whats up.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee, probably never will own glee, lets just get on with the story.**

**(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)(**)**

I was reading Mockingjay when my cell phone blared the chorus of That Girl- signaling that I recieved a text. I opened it

*Hi Nicole! It's Blaine. I need ur help with somethin. daltn?*

I smirked and replied, *On my way*

I pulled on my baby blue skinny jeans and grabbed a shimmery gold T-shirt and my brown NorthFace.

After applying sparkly brown eyeliner, gold eyeshadow and brown mascara with Dr. Pepper lip smacker, I slid into brown Bailey Button UGGs.

Whilst making my epic journey to Dalton (that I'd been doing quite often nowadays), I got a Revive (fruit punch) VitaminWater.

Finally, I walked through the doors of Windsor and was immediately greeted by a disoriented Blaine.

"Thank GOD you're here. I've been going nuts! Ask anyone here." He gestured around him and the Tweedles, who were ironically walking by, replied in unison, "It's true."

I smirked as Blaine led me to a room I guessed was the warbler practice room.

He tossed me a music sheet and I read in big letters on the top; IT'S NOT UNUSUAL. "Ohmigod, I love that song!"

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna serenade Kurt with that song when I transfer."

I nodded, fully aware of the fact that Blaine was secretly moving to McKinley in a few weeks.

"There's just one problem- I don't know if it's in my range..." Blaine veered off.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you serious? Are you actually being serious right now? You're BLAINE ANDERSON! The one who can make Katy Perry songs sound masculine EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE GAY! You. Can. Do. This." I was shaking his shoulders by the end.

The boy glanced down at the music sheet, " I'm not so sure about some of these notes, though... Could you run through it for me?"

A smirk spread across my face and Blaine smacked a button on a nearby boom box and the music started.

In the first few opening notes, a few warblers (including Jeff, Nick and the twins) surrounded Blaine and I. We started singing back and forth **(Bold-Blaine** _Italic-Nicole_  
>Both-Both)<p>

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

**But when I see you hanging about with anyone**

**It's not unusual to see me cryyy  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I wanna die<strong>_

**It's not unusual to go out at any time**

**But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime**

_If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual  
><em>  
><em><strong>It happens every day<strong>_

(The warblers started clapping to our off key)

_**No matter what you say**_

**You'll find it happens all the tiiiime  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Love will never do<strong>_

_**What you want it to**_  
><em><br>Why can't this crazy love be miiiiiiiiiiine_

...

(Everyone started dancing along to the tune of the song)

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual to be sad with anyone  
><em>  
><strong>But if I ever find that you've changed at any time<strong>

**It's not unusual**

**To find that I'm in love with you**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohh**

**Whoa-whoa-oh-oh  
><strong>  
>The entire room erupted with applause and Blaine and I high-fived, absolutely beaming.<p>

After a bit of chatting and goofing off with the Warblers, I caught sight of the time and groaned. It was already 4.

"Sorry, guys. I gotta head home." I sighed and hopped off the couch.

Evan looked at the clock and tilted his head, "But, it's only 4."

"Sick of us already?" David smirked.

I laughed, "Nah, just got a lot of homework to tackle." All the boys nodded in understanding.

As I made my way outside, I found that, once again, it was raining.

Is this some kind of bad omen? I bet Dwight would be able to tell me.

I smirked at my little inward joke.

Suddenly, I heard someone lightly humming a familiar tune over and over. I turned to see none other than Jeff Sterling.

My stomach exploded in butterflies. Still, I recognized the tune as Singing In The Rain, and when he went to start it over again, I began to sing it.

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_**  
><strong>  
>Jeff was slightly startled by my spontaneous singing. Nevertheless, he smiled and sang the next part.<br>**  
>What a glorious feeling<strong>

**I'm happy again**

We harmonized for the next part.

_**I'm laughing at clouds**_

_**So dark up above**_

_**The sun's in my heart  
><strong>_  
><strong>And I'm ready for love<strong>

The way Jeff was looking at me temporarily stunned me and caused me to blush and look away after we and 'and I'm ready for love.'

**Let the stormy clouds chase**

**Everyone from the place**

_Come on in with the rain_

_I've a smile on my face_

I harmonized with Jeff at the end.

_**I walk down the lane**_

_**With a happy refrain**_

**Just singin** _(Singin)  
><em>  
><em><strong>Singing in the rain<strong>_

Once again, both of us were startled by roaring applause. Somehow, we ended up at the nearest bus stop.

I smiled up at Jeff, since he's a good 4 inches taller than me, "That was fun."

Jeff nodded, also smiling, "Very. Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nodded and replied casually, "Sure, what?"

"Do you wanna go get some coffee sometime?" he blurted out.

My jaw dropped. Was he asking me out? I quickly managed, "Okay!"

As if on cue, the bus arrived and I quickly waved goodbye and boarded.

From the corner of my window, I saw a blond figure jump around and punch the air in delight. I smiled.

I walked into school the next day only to find my good mood increase.

Why you ask?

Because waiting for me at my locker was a face I definitely did not expect to see.

Rory Flanagan.

I ran up to him and tackle-hugged him, drawing a lot of attention.

"Someone's excited." Rory stated, smiling.

I smirked, "Only because you're supposed to be HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD! What are you doing here?"

Rory explained, "Well, I'm a foreign exchange student now. I'm staying with the Pierces who, might I add, have a stunning daughter." He was talking about Brittany.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Whatever, blue eyes. So, I'm guessing this would be that "surprise" you were all super-secretive about?"

Rory grinned, "Well, it can't get any more surprising than this, now can it?"

I smirked at my Irish friend. "Oh! I have to give you the heads-up about this school..." I explained everything about the jocks and slushie facials. "But you totally have to join glee club! You'll love it and it's an awesome way to make friends! We all look out for each other."

By then, Rory was hooked.

Next set, in History, my phone vibrated softly and, under my desk, I peeked at the message.

*Bored 2 absolut DEATHHHH -J*

I held back a giggle at Jeff's text and simply had to reply.

*Hahah dont kill urself... -N :D*

*Naww youd miss me 2 much.. ;)) -J*

*hmm... no thts not it... -N :D*

*ADMIT IT! -J*

O.O PEER PRESSURE! -N :D*

*holy sht u made me lol in DEAD SILENCE! NOW U WIL DIEE -J*

*Wats with all this talk about dying? -N :D*

*hmmmmm idk -J*

"Care to join us in what you came to school for, Miss Duval?"

I must've jumped at least 4 feet in the air in shock. There stood my History teacher, holding out her hand expectantly. I sheepishly handed her my cell phone as the rest of the class snickered.

Oh well.

I guess Jeff was worth it.

**33333333**

** AWW now isn't that sweet? INNIT?**

**Now next chapter will MOST LIKELY be the Xmas chapter and I STILL haven't gotten any reviews with suggestions for jobs for Nicole.**

**Or you could request a Christmas-y song to put in the next chapter.**

**Or just review saying QUIFF FTW!**

**Or all the above…**


	5. Author's Note :

**Hello hello my divine readers!**

**If you haven't already noticed, this "chapter" isn't really a chapter at all! **

**It's what you would call an "Author's Note."**

**Awww, don't be too sad, lovely people! You all knew it was bound to happen sometime! Why not now?**

**Okay, confession time. **

**I actually didn't plan on doing an Author's Note originally because, as a fellow reader, I too find them annoying to no end.**

**The truth is….. **

**I**

**Have**

**Writer's**

**Block!**

**There, I said it!**

**HAPPY?**

**Anyway, if you want a new chapter up soon, please review with a suggestion for the next chapter!**

**I've decided to make it a SUPERDUPER late Christmas chapter, then fast-forward to Valentine's Day in the chapter after that.**

**Since Jeff has already asked Nicole out, you can make their first date a cute Christmas-y one!**

**Come on, that's too tempting an offer to pass up, don't you think?**

**Oh! And thanks you SO SO SO much to everyone who has previously reviewed, favorited or added me and/or the story to their alert list!**

**Don't think I neglect them! I see every single one of them piling into my inbox! **

**So, every one of you PLEASE give me ideas.**

**THANKS A BILLION AND A HALF!**

**-NiCoLe 33**


	6. Chapter 6: Sick Nick and Sexy Dancing

**I have returned!**

**Thank you everyone SO MUCH for the reviews!**

**I read every single one of them (since there were only like 5).**

**Unfortunately, my mom put my iPod touch through the wash and that had the Christmas chapter on it.**

**So, to make up my time, I'm going to slide right past Christmas and Valentine's Day.**

**But, don't fret (lolz funny word). I will hint on what happened then in this chapter, which is an AWESOME one I've been dying to do for a while and just recently came up with the PERFECT song for it.**

**In my opinion, it will be totally worth the wait.**

**HAS ANYONE EVER NOTICED HOW MUCH OPINION LOOKS LIKE ONION! It's like a 2-letter difference! :o**

**Okay, story time.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter... 5 maybe?

Sick Nick and Sexy Dancing

I woke up that morning not exactly the way I would've wished to.

From a vibration on my stomach.

Apparently, I slept with my cell phone on my stomach and someone decided it would be a huge thrill to text me at 7am.

My mood changed when I saw the text.

*Hey sis its nick im rlly sick 2dayyyyyyyyyyyyy*

The y's only meant that he fell asleep texting. Worried, I quickly replied.

*Nick r u ok? -N :D*

A minute later, I got a text from not Nick, but Jeff.

*Hey Nick has a 107 fever. if ur not real busy 2day can u come take care of him? -J*

*Of course b ovr in 20 x -N :D*

*;) xx -J*

I smirked and got ready to go.

I dug into my closet and threw on a Beatles T-shirt and skinny jeans. Since it was just the guys, I only put on mascara, lip gloss and blush, but also had on hoop earrings and a chunky ring that said GUESS all over it. After getting into my flat ankle boots, I was out the door.

As I drove there, I thought about the past month or so. At Christmas, Nick being the goof he was, decided to lead Jeff and I to the mistletoe and we awkwardly had our first "kiss" as a couple.

On Valentine's Day, Jeff set up a cute little scavenger hunt that led me all sorts of places, ending up at the park where he scheduled fireworks to play. And there, we had our first proper kiss.

I smiled at the memory.

'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^'^

As I arrived at Dalton, I opened the Windsor Dorm to be met immediately by Jeff.

"Oh, thank God you're here! Nick's this way!" Jeff promptly blurted out and dragged me to the 360 room.

There, sprawled out on his bed, was my pale, sweaty brother.

"OHMYGOD Nick, are you okay?" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "Peachy, you?"

I smirked at his reply and eyed the thermometer in his mouth. 107, just like Jeff said.

"Shit, Nick. How'd you get so sick so fast?" I asked.

Nick glared at me, "Language."

I rolled my eyes at him this time, "I'm not 10, Nick. Answer my question." I demanded.

Jeff sighed, "Nick probably got sick from soccer practice mostly. He had a little cold from us making him roll around in the snow on New Years, and a few days ago, we had soccer practice in the pouring hail and rain."

I arched an eyebrow, "You guys play soccer? Really?"

Nick gestured to the jersey on the floor and nodded.

"And Nicholas here picked the perfect time to get sick, since we have our match against Westerville High in 3 days! This kind of fever won't heal up for at least a week!" Jeff glared.

"What's so important about Westerville High?" I asked, curious.

Jeff plopped onto his bed and I sat next to him, "We always lose to them."

Nick explained, "And they're not even that great, either. It's their stupid cheerleaders and their short skirts and dirty dancing. We all get so distracted that the players run right past us."

A plan immediately etched itself into my brain and I flickered a smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At school the next day, I took a deep breath and walked into the most dreaded room in the school.

Sue Sylvester's office.

Before I could fully enter, Becky stood in my way. "Do you have an appointment?"

I bit my lip, "Shoot, I don't. But let me put it this way, it's so important that I came her at my own free will."

Becky pondered on that for a moment, then stuck her head through the door, "Coach, you have a visitor."

"Let 'em in!" She demanded, and Becky gestured me into the office.

Coach Sylvester raised her eyebrows at me, "Well, well, well, aren't you one of those glee clubbers?" She said it like it was a disease.

I nodded and she demanded the reason for my presence.

"Well, Coach, I have am amazing idea that will not only help one of my friends, but will give your Cheerios some great attention and fame." I declared.

Coach Sylvester sat down. "Alright, I'm intrigued, continue."

I smiled, "I have a gloriously sexy song that your Cheerios can easily whip up an equally sexy routine to with Santana and I on lead vocals to perform at the Dalton Academy versus Westerville High soccer game. This will give at least 5 new donors to the Cheerios fund and a good 100 more viewers to their competitions and matches."

Sue sat up, "I agree. Plus, I might feel a twinge of sorry for those Dalton kids, since it's an all boys school and their cheerleaders could only be boys, which almost makes me want to puke. Maybe that's why most of them are gay- boys are all they've got to work with."

I smirked, "So, do we have a deal?"

Coach Sylvester smiled, "Why, yes. We do."

*****************************************************************

Sue Sylvester is amazing.

She not only whipped up an amazing routine to the song Turn Me On by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj, but she ordered these fabulous uniforms just for the occasion, complete with red and navy Dalton Ties.

Only the Dalton headmaster knew what was going on.

Anyway, our uniform consisted of a navy v-neck that ended at the top of our stomach- sort of like a sports bra, but better. Then, it had the famous Cheerio skirt in navy with red on the bottom. Sue had also demanded that we all paint our nails with a nail polish she gave all of us, which was the same red as the tips of our skirts.

Santana and I had actually gotten sort of close during the process of rehearsing the song- which automatically meant I was friends with Brittany and Quinn, as well. No complaints, though. They're really nice once you get to know them.

Outside of the Dalton parking lot, in our decked-out bus, we were all doing each other's makeup- which was only waterproof sweat-proof basically anything-proof liquid eyeliner that branched out and red lipstick to match our outfits.

Our hair was left alone to make us look more sexy than we would've with ponytails.

After Santana was done with me and Brittany was finishing Quinn's makeup, I told them about Jeff.

"He has platinum blond hair that is actually real. No joke. He has deep brown eyes the sweetest smile. Oh, God and his voice.."

Brittany cut in, "Is he in the warblers?" I nodded and she went back to Quinn.

As we hid behind the bleachers to keep the surprise, the Westerville High cheerleaders went on and, as Quinn said, "They look like a bunch of talentless cash hoes!"

We all silently cracked up.

Finally, the lights went out and we all sprinted onto the field while the guy announced us and got the track ready.

Already in my spot, I peered into the dark to find Jeff's platinum blond head. It was looking around in confusion, like the rest of the soccer players.

After a moment the lights turned back on and we were doing complex flips, dance moves and sponge tosses to the beginning chords, until I strutted to the front and began my part.  
><em><br>Docta, docta, need you bad_

_Call me babe_

_Docta, docta, where you at?_

_Give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love_

_I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine_

_That keeps me coming_

The entire time I was locking eyes with Jeff and practically caressing myself. You can imagine the look on his face. Along with most of the other warblers who knew me.

Have I mentioned how lucky I am that Nick is sick and isn't watching this?

Santana flew into her part doing some body roll type thing and I joined the rest of the Cheerios in the sexy dancing and stunts behind her.

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you_

_Know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low_

_And I need you_

_To come an rescue me_

I ran back into the front to do the note I've been dreading for days. Luckily, I must've nailed it because the crowd started clapping and I could see that Jeff was utterly speechless. Santana and I did the rest of the chorus.  
><em><br>Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm to young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

_Turn me on_

Once we'd concluded the song, the crowd erupted with applause and the Westerville High soccer players were all googly eyed and such over us.

All the Dalton soccer players came out and hugged us. Jeff even kissed my cheek to ward off any guys looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. "Thank you." He murmured in my ear.

I smiled, "We're lucky Nick has a fever, huh?"

I felt Jeff laugh and I pulled back and we headed back to the bus.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

**Ho-ly crappers.**

**Did anyone else have nightmares about last night's episode?**

**Seriously, I nearly started sobbing when the whole Karofsky thing happened.**

**But I very much believe that they won't kill Quinn.**

**Brain damage, maybe.**

**But death?**

**Hell no.**

**She's one of the major characters and I think they'd drop millions of viewers if they dropped Quinn.**

**Just my POV...**


End file.
